five_nights_at_freddys_gamesfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Jeremy Fitzgerald
Джереми Фитджеральд (англ. '''Jeremy Fitzgerald')'' '— Является главным героем игры Five Nights at Freddy's 2, которым игрок управляет на протяжении шести ночей. Нанят, как ночной охранник в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, работает там с полуночи до шести часов утра ежедневно с воскресенья 8 ноября по пятницу 13 ноября 1987 года, после чего его переводят на дневную смену. Он очень похож на Майка Шмидта, такого же молчаливого протагониста из первой части игры. В начале первого дня Парень из телефона информирует Джереми о деталях нового рабочего места и также рассказывает, что предыдущего охранника перевели на дневную смену из-за его жалоб на аниматроников, пытающихся попасть в офис. В конечном итоге Джереми заканчивает первую ночь и, несмотря на низкую зарплату и явную опасность, продолжает свою работу до конца рабочей недели, что подтверждает его явную храбрость. После Джереми узнаёт, что аниматроники кем-то испорчены, в конечном итоге это приводит к закрытию ресторана и переходу на дневную смену. Как объяснил Телефонный Парень: ''"Просто положение... у нас пока что нет замены.", компания пытается найти кого-то, чтобы занять освободившееся место на ночной смене. По окончанию пятой ночи Джереми получает чек с зарплатой, суммой $100.50. Во время шестой ночиПарень из телефона говорит, что на следующий день Джереми будет работать в дневную смену и должен будет внимательно следить за аниматрониками на вечеринке в честь дня рождения одного из гостей (именно в тот день был "Укус 87"). После завершения шестой ночи Джереми получает чек о зарплате, но почему то, Джереми недоплатили $21.10 за дневную смену, также в конце показана газета, где сказано о закрытии ресторана. В своей ночи Фритц Смит заменяет Джереми. Джереми может использовать планшет, маску Фредди и фонарик для того, чтобы выжить на протяжении 6 ночей. Выживать ему предстоит с 12 AM до 6 AM. Внешний вид Мы не видим внешний облик Джереми на протяжении всей игры, подобно Майку Шмидту, так как управление происходит от первого лица. В отличии от Майка, концовка в случае смерти показаны глазами Джереми. Хотя точно неизвестно, что изображено на экране концовки. Единственное что можно понять о Джереми это то что он левша (луч фонарика идет из левой части экрана) Характер Очень мало известно о его личности, хотя поведение его немногим отличается от образа действийМайка Шмидта. Можно предположить, что Джереми сосредоточенный и опытный, если он в состоянии удержать одиннадцать аниматроников столько времени. Однако, в отличии от Майка, он, кажется, испытывает некоторый страх и волнение в процессе игры, так как, даже надев маску Фредди, можно услышать его тяжёлое и затрудненное дыхание. Меньшее количество документов на столе Джереми, по сравнению со столом Майка, может означать, что он более организован и аккуратен, хотя, это также может означать, что в 1987-ом году просто было необходимо меньше документов. Возможно, он страдает психическим расстройством, ведь как объяснить его странное поведение, видения и галлюцинации? Теории '''1 теория. Есть версия что он — Фиолетовый человек. Об этом говорит мало фактов, но, теория имеет место быть. Он видит очень много галлюцинаций с Золотым Фредди. А так же, из кат-сцен можно понять, что аниматроники злы на него. В мини-игре "SAVE THEM" охранника (Джереми) нет на рабочем месте. Но в здании можно встретить Фиолетового Человека. Это возможно, говорит о том, что это один и тот же человек. Так же, Джереми каким то образом пробивается в закрытое здание в 6 ночь. Возможно, для того что бы замести следы преступления. 2''' теория. 'Возможно в тюрьму попал Джереми. Если он не был Фиолетовым Человеком, то тогда его могли принять за преступника, или его кто-то подставил. Эта теория имеет существование и поэтому можно понять что Джереми был не виновен, а кто-то начал приводить факты о том, чтобы выставить Фитцджеральда. Возмжно, это были Телефонный Парень или Фиолетовый Человек. Интересные факты * Седьмую ночь мы играем за другого охранника - Фрица Смита. В концовке говорится о том, что его уволили из-за плохого запаха и за ''"содействие с аниматрониками". Некоторые полагают, что это Майк Шмидт - герой первой части. Также имеется другой вариант перевода - "за поломку/порчу аниматроников". Возможно, Фриц и есть человек, ответственный за пропажу детей. * После шестой ночи Джереми переводят на дневную смену (во время которой, возможно, он видел, как произошёл "Укус 87"), а в седьмую ночь его подменивает Фриц Смит, которого увольняют из-за сказанных ранее причин. * В газетах вокруг, обведённого объявления "Help Wanted" (рус. "Требуется помощь") и информационной бюллетени "Закрытие Freddy Fazbear", можно видеть повторяющиеся несколько раз отрывки текстов, содержащие в себе насмешки, советы от Скотта Коутона и случайные слова, заполняющие пустое пространство: "Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This add has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sack boy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah." ** Примерный перевод: "Бла. Бла. Бла, Бла. Бла. Это объявление не имеет ничего общего с игрой. Бла. Бла. Бла. Бла. Бла. Скорее всего, вы не проживете дальше третьей ночи. Бла. Бла. Ля-ля-ля. Бла. Бла. Это, вероятно, не лучший выбор работы на лето, так как вы, возможно, не выживете в эту неделю. Я порекомендовал бы стать кассиром, мальчиком на побегушках, или работать на складе. Эти работы лучше, и Вы, вероятно, не умрёте на них. Ну, Вы могли бы. Но вряд ли. Бла. Бла." * Возможно, что во Five Nights At Freddy's 3 мы играем за Джереми, так как фантомы выглядят каканиматроники из FNaF 2 (кроме фантома Чики), однако это опровергается тем, что прошло много лет с закрытия пиццерии во FNaF 2, и ему должно быть лет 60-70, так что его бы просто не приняли на работу. Категория:Треки